


Drunken Beginning

by closetfangirl98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Het Sex, Hot Sex, Masturbation, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Office Sex, One Night Stand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Only Relationship, Smut, They are both horny, hot for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfangirl98/pseuds/closetfangirl98
Summary: Hermione wakes up naked with a naked Draco after a drunken night.





	1. Numero uno

Hermione opened her eyes groggily, the last night’s drinking leaving her with a brain splitting headache. The sheets under her felt much softer than the cotton ones she had on her bed. Also her eyes were staring at a wall that was not painted in the colour of the walls of her bedroom. These few observations made her alert as she realized that not only was she in someone else’s bed , she was also sharing the bed with said someone. 

Belatedly she realized that she was naked beneath the covers and the dull ache in her lower abdomen area pointed to just one fact. She had slept with someone last night under the heavy influence of alcohol. Soft sounds of breathing were coming from her right. Her alcohol addled brain had conveniently forgotten to store memories of last night and therefore she had no idea who she would find on the other side of the bed. She turned her head slowly praying that she would find a stranger and therefore no severe consequences need to be faced. But all her hopes came crashing down when her eyes met the sight of a sleeping Draco Malfoy. 

Not in hundred years had she thought possible that she would sleep with Draco Malfoy sober or drunk. Now the only course of action she could come up with was to get the hell out of here. She saw her clothes strewn across the floor. Hermione tried to get up from the bed with as little noise as possible while her body ached because of last night’s debauchery. She was glad to find out that there were two covers so that when she wrapped one around her body she didn’t leave Malfoy naked on his bed.

As she was making her way on the floor, collecting her clothing items, a groan came from the bed. She slowly turned her head to witness a wide awake Malfoy sitting on the bed, the sheet covering his lower body but his muscular chiseled chest in her view.

“Granger? What are you doing here?”

“Malfoy I am just going. We need not have this morning after talk”

“What?” he asked disbelief evident on his face.”We slept together?”

“Well I think that is the only logical conclusion I could draw when I woke up on your bed. Naked.”

“I have this massive headache and I can’t really think clearly. Wait here.” Draco got up from the bed with the sheets around him and went through a door to what Hermione presumed was a bathroom. He came out dressed in pajamas and a t shirt. He handed Hermione a vial of potion.

“Drink this it’s a sober up potion.”

Recovering from the shock of seeing Malfoy dressed in such casual clothes, Hermione took the vial from his hands and gave it a sniff before drinking.

“I would not have poisoned you” Draco replied with a roll of his eyes.“And we most definitely shagged.”

The headache receded but no concrete memories came in Hermione’s mind.

“Can you remember it?” she asked tepidly.

“Not fully. Just the fun parts.” He leered at Hermione who had dressed in her last night’s dress while he was in the bathroom.

“No need to be that crude. We can effectively never discuss it and try to forget that this ever happened. After all we were both drunk and not in complete control of our faculties.” Hermione replied with as much confidence as she could. She really didn’t want him to use it as some kind of leverage against her.

“Obviously I would like to think that nothing ever happened here that warrants discussion. You can most definitely get out of my house too.” Draco said and motioned towards the floo in his bedroom.

Hermione gathered her shoes in one hand and took a fistful of floo powder in another. She called the address of her home and threw the powder in the fireplace. She vanished from the hearth in green flames.

Draco moved towards the bathroom to take a shower. His mind was replaying the events of last night in his head from the moment he had taken the sober up potion. He had gone to a pub last night with Blaise and Theo to have drinks. There they have found Hermione with a group of her female friends consisting of the she-weasel, the ditzy loony Lovegood and some other girls from their year in Hogwarts.

He had already been sloshed when they have come in. The moment he had seen Granger he was enchanted. He saw her regularly in the ministry but today, she was dressed in a dress that showed him all of the body she hid beneath her ministry robes. After she had had a few drinks she approached him among loud cheers from her equally drunk friends. One thing led to another and they were flirting heavily.

Blaise and Theo were dancing with her group of friends on the dance floor and nothing was making any sense. They talked for a few hours and then his memory started to turn hazy. The next he remembers is Granger in his room against the wall. Even the memory of it made his dick spring to attention. The mewling noises she made as he kissed her neck and how tantalizingly she had held onto him as he attached his mouth on her nipple was indefinitely turning him on.

He starts to slowly stroke his hardened flesh. The images of her writhing against him as he entered her body and how she matched his thrusts with her own played in his mind. He remembers that she had got on top and bounced on his dick while he thrust upwards. His hand’s movement on his cock fastened as his memory also reminded him how reverently she chanted his name the whole time and how she shouted it when she orgasmed on top of him, while he still moved inside her. He looked down and realized that he had come all over his hands. He had masturbated to the little images he had of last night and he couldn’t determine how he ought to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revision 1.0: Formatting changes, no change in content.


	2. Office Shenanigans

Hermione’s last few days have left her in a complete state of turmoil. After waking up in bed with Malfoy all she can think about was to get him to shag her, this time preferably sober. She couldn’t remember much of that night, but the hazy images she has have made her imagination run wild. She clearly sees herself orgasming forcefully while bouncing frantically on Draco Malfoy’s dick. 

It has been so long since she had gotten laid and was coerced into approaching Malfoy the other day by her friends. She really hadn’t thought they would end up sleeping. She was thinking more about some harmless drunk flirting. But now her interest was piqued and having seen a half naked Malfoy covered only by a bed sheet wasn’t helping. She got horny even thinking about shagging Malfoy, it was hindering her work. Like right now she should be concentrating on this ministry report she needs to file next month. She really shouldn’t be slacking off on work hours fantasizing about positively dirty things she wants to do with Malfoy.

Just then the office door opened and Harry walked in.

“Hey, Hermione are you free for lunch. We could go to that new place that opened up near Floretescue.”

“Hi, Harry. I would love to but I really need to finish this report.”

“Is it due in two months?” Harry asked laughing.

“No. It’s due in February, I need to finish it this week so I could revise it at least twice before submitting.”

“Hermione you do realize you need not revise it twice.”

“Look, the head of the auror department and such carelessness. Harry I am disappointed.” Hermione replied her eyes shining with mischief.

“Okay I would leave you to complete your report. Also heads up, Malfoy would be coming to meet you after lunch regarding a potion mishap in the apothecary last week.”

Hermione’s mind came to an abrupt halt at Malfoy’s name. It was quite often that the aurors came to her research department involving cases. She had worked with Malfoy quite a lot of times during her time in the ministry.

“And why are you telling me as if it’s something out of routine.” Hermione replied defensively.

“Geez Hermione I only told you so that you could hone your hexes or something. You two always find something to fight about whenever you meet.” Harry said with raising his arms defensively.

Realizing her outburst was out of line Hermione replied with a meek “Oh.”

Harry stood up and went out of her office but not before reminding her to eat something and not skive off the whole lunch working.

If only he knew that now all she could do was come up with scenarios that will end with her shoved up against the wall or bent over her desk being fucked by Malfoy. She really needed to carry extra underwear because the current one was all ruined.

Draco couldn’t wait for the lunch time to be officially over so that he could see the woman who was starring quite heavily in his wank time fantasies. Whenever he wanted to masturbate the image of Granger, sometimes naked, sometimes partially clothed entered his mind. Even thinking about Granger would make him hard in his pants and the memories of that night would take core in his brain. It was really getting uncomfortable and he needed to shag that witch out his system. But right now he just had to control his urges lest he be accused of unprofessional behavior in the workplace.

He entered Granger’s office to see her head bent over some report on her desk. He couldn’t help but appraise her clothes. She was wearing a blouse that stretched taut over her breasts and it had him salivating at the thought of ripping it into pieces so that he could latch onto the glorious breasts with his mouth.

“Malfoy, I see you didn’t bother knocking”

“If you wanted anyone entering the office to ask for permission you should lock the door”

“It’s a workplace no one locks their offices. It’s the courtesy of the person entering the office to knock first” she said growing visibly irritated.

“People do lock their offices. The ones who shag on their tables do.”

Hermione really looked into his eyes then .They were full of lust and she didn’t really know what to do. He walked across the table and rotated her chair. He bent down and whispered in her ear. 

“Granger, you have no idea how delicious you are looking in your clothes. I want to fuck you six ways to Sunday.” She shivered involuntarily while he continued speaking. “So are you going to lock the door?”

Hermione was embarrassed how fast her hands moved towards her wand to lock the door. She looked back to find him smirking. “So, eager” he chuckled.

She didn’t answer just planted her lips over his. Draco made a hum of approval deep in his throat. He also picked her up from the chair with his hands on her waist and deposited her on the desk to get her on a height where he was not bending uncomfortably to reach her lips. Their tongues were battling for dominance and their hands were roaming each other’s body. 

Draco had both her breasts in his hands and was rolling the nipples between his fingers over her blouse. Hermione on the other hand had opened up his shirt and was currently running her hands down his chest and abdomen. She reached forward and pulled him closer with his belt and wrapped her legs around him. Draco tore open her blouse and pushed her black lacy bra downwards freeing her breasts. Hermione could now feel his erections through the clothes and grinded herself over it. Malfoy stopped kissing her and growled. 

“You are so wet I can feel how wet you are through my pants. Does getting fucked within an inch of your life while people mill around the other side of the door turns you on Granger?” He started nipping at her neck and shoulder, sucking at the pulse points as she ground harder and moaned low in his ear. Draco wanted to cover her skin with love bites so she would remember him fucking her whenever she sees them. This was better than any fantasies he had come up with. She tasted divine and the noises she made was music to his ears. He reached under her skirt and rubbed her through her knickers.

“Malfoy please.” She keened. Malfoy grew even harder, if that was even possible, on hearing her beg.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Potter’s voice drifted inside the office.

“Hermione is Draco here?”

There was a certain urgency in his voice that made Hermione push Malfoy a little, pick up her wand to fix her clothes.

“Yes he is Harry.” She replied as soon as both of them were decent and she opened her door.

Harry looked a little panicked and in hurry so he didn’t ask why Hermione’s door was mysteriously locked today. He quickly explained to Draco that evidence from the potion mishap wasn’t really an accident and they have leads that need to be followed now. So he whisked away Draco and Hermione was left incredibly horny in her office.


	3. Tres

Hermione spent the rest of her day looking at the door multiple times. She should be ashamed of how desperately she wanted Draco Malfoy to enter through that door and continue where they left. She stayed an hour after office hours to wait but when she realized she was stalling she got up in a huff. Maybe Malfoy was laughing at her and her eagerness in the confines of his lavish home. She should be grateful that Harry came in at the time he did because it prevented her from sleeping with him again. She really should have thought this through. She shouldn't have let her guard down and allowed anything to happen in her office. Her thoughts made her walk faster towards the floo and as she was so intent on just rushing out of the ministry she didn't realize when a door opened and she was snatched by someone in a store room. The door was closed and her body was pushed against it. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand came down to cover her mouth.

"Shh it's me Granger" came Draco Malfoy's voice from the dark. His whole body was covering hers with no space for her to move her hands and reach for her wand. So she bit his hand. He yelped "Why would you do that Granger?"

"Get off of me Malfoy."

He muttered a quick lumos and rested his wand on a shelf, illuminating the room and promptly proceeded to kiss the side of her neck.

"Mmmh. Granger why are you so angry?"His hands travelled backwards and gripped her ass but Hermione was having none of it. She was not going to sleep with him.

"Malfoy! I said unhand me." she pushed him but he didn't budge much and she was successful in only getting his lips unattached from her neck.

Concern flickered in his eyes and he took a step back raising his hands in the air to placate Hermione.

"Woah , woah Granger I thought you wanted it too."

"Whatever you thought was wrong. I don't want to complicate whatever civil relationship we have going. This is a bad idea." She replied folding her arms and taking a defensive position.

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair not knowing what to do.

"Honestly Granger are you an adult or not? What do you think our sleeping together to satisfy a common itch is going to do?"He leaned back on the wall opposite to where Hermione was standing and tried to convince her.

"You felt the passion we had in your office today. It would be such a waste to not explore it."

"Malfoy I don't do casual. Somebody always get hurts" Granger replied defensively.

"That happens when people develop feelings. I am pretty sure that would not be the case between us." Draco pushed forward and again entered Hermione's personal space though he was careful not to touch her. "I would go as far as to say casual sex was probably made for us."

Wheels started turning in Hermione's mind and the rich peppermint smell from Malfoy's body definitely played a huge role in her decision. Damn him and damn his perfect features. His lips were so close. If she just leaned a little bit she could bite his lower lip and suck on it.

She looked in his eyes and nodded.

"Is that a yes Granger?" Draco's voice was low and husky and it made breathing for Hermione a little difficult.

"Yes" she squeaked. He leaned a little more and said "Sorry I couldn't hear you".

"Yes, you knobhead." Hermione spoke louder than before and moments later Draco's lips were on hers demanding and rough. His whole body pressed against her similar to how they were when they first entered the room.

"Granger if you had said no I might have died of blue balls today." A giggle escaped her but it soon turned into a moan when Draco bit a pulse point on her neck. Hermione's knickers were wet and as his hand pushed them aside and made contact with her clit her eyes rolled backwards.

One of his fingers entered her and the intrusion made them both moan. He started pumping his fingers in her. Both of them were still clothed only Hermione's skirt was bunched up across her waist. It was all fumbling hands and desire. Draco's lips were attached to hers and while one of her hands was in his hair the second travelled lower on his body to palm his erection through his trousers. He groaned in approval and Hermione's pussy got wetter. Though his fingers were giving her unadulterated pleasure she wanted his cock and she wanted it right now.

"Malfoy please." She whined.

"Please what Granger. Be a little specific." He smirked. How he could make sentences right now was a mystery to Hermione. One part of her mind wanted to slap him for his insolence but the other just wanted his cock filling her.

"I want you in me. Now."

"As the mistress commands." He replied and removed his fingers from her cunt and lifted her a little so that she could wrap her legs around him and he could easily enter her. Then he impaled her on his cock in one fluid motion. Hermione's mouth opened but no sound came from it. He started moving slowly but with powerful thrusts. Having been very near her orgasm, Hermione came apart only after a few thrusts.

"Fuck your cunt is so tight around me." Draco said as he started driving into her faster. The thrusts got fast and rough and the door that they are propped against started to squeak. But Draco didn't seem to be aware of anything as he pummeled into her hard. Hermione couldn't remember having sex this good ever. His cock was rubbing her in all the right places and the friction was making tension build inside her again.

"Aah, fuck, Uhh." Hermione screamed as an orgasm hit her quite unexpectedly. Draco's thrusts became erratic as he too came with a guttural groan. They were both panting heavily as they slid down to the floor. Draco's flaccid cock slipped out but Hermione remained in his arms.

As the fog of lust started to lift Hermione didn't know what to do next. She stood up, and started to right her clothes so that she could exit. Within seconds Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his lap.

"Where are you going Granger" he growled as his hands again found her mound and he started to rub her sensitive nub. "The night has just started" he declared and took out a coin from his pocket and touched it with his wand. Belatedly she realized it was a portkey and in the next moment she finds herself again in the bedroom of Draco Malfoy.

* * *


	4. Bedroom escapades

They directly portkeyed to his bedroom and Draco wasted no time to pick Granger, who still supported a shocked look and threw her on his bed. He had shagged her but he hadn't even seen her fully naked. All the time since she was here last and today Draco had come up with so many fantasies involving her he wouldn't run out of ideas for a lifetime.

Granger fully dressed was propped on his pillows only her more than unruly hair and her smudged makeup an indication that she had just been shagged. He leaned over her and gave her a sweet little kiss. The tension from her shoulders disappeared and she relaxed a little. Gathering she was not averse to continuing what they had started he positioned them so that Granger was beneath him and he was propped on his arms so that he didn't crush her. He sought out her lips and kissed her again a little firmer this time. She reciprocated sliding her lips and brought her hands to tangle in his hair. The kiss was doing a splendid job turning him on again as it grew more bold. In no time tongues got involved and Granger moaned, a sound that shot straight to his groin.

She started unbuttoning his shirt and he felt a little behind as she was already undressing him while he was just getting drunk on her kisses. He acted swiftly to rectify it by opening up her blouse and seeing once again her breasts clad in a bra. One of his hands made quick work of her bra with her assistance and her tits, perfect for his hands came into his view. Honestly she had such perfect tits he was sure they would feature prominently in his future wank sessions. His lips left hers and attached themselves on her nipples. She gave a quick squeak and squirmed against his hips. The action made her rub delectably against his erection and he hummed against her tits.

"Malfoy, I want you right now or I would go crazy." Granger proclaimed quite seriously.

Draco chuckled "Lack of dick never made anyone a patient in Janus Thickey."

"I didn't come here to listen to your intelligent quips" she moaned and bit his exposed chest.

"Ow. You are a savage Granger. This time we are going to take our time." He decided and grabbed both of her hands and picked up his wand to swiftly mutter an incantation that bound her hands to the bed.

"Malfoy" Granger groaned and increased the movement of her hips trying to break his resolve.

Draco hushed her and lowered her skirt's chain so that he could remove the garment. He went ahead and got rid of her panties and positioned himself right between her thighs. Moisture coated her clit and Draco made a sweep of his tongue across it.

"Fuck" came the voice from Hermione's mouth, her face contorted in pleasure and her eyes closed.

Seeing her reactions Malfoy started eating her out in earnest, lapping at her juices. Her thighs were right around his ears squeezing his face. Her hips started moving along and Hermione screamed as another orgasm hit her. Her legs loosened and she laid back sated but Draco continued his ministrations. He wanted her right at the precipice of another orgasm when he entered her. This will ensure that she will come at least once around his cock because the feel of her around his dick made him lose all semblance of control as he gathered the first time. He added a finger inside while continuing to move his tongue over the sensitive clit. She started breathing faster again and he knew she was close. Draco removed himself from her body to remove his trousers.

"I was so close Malfoy!" she whined trying once again tugging at her bound wrist.

The image of Hermione Granger naked, tied on his bed just about to come was something he never knew he wanted to, or would be able to see. Before she could complain any further he got naked completely and in a swift motion impaled her on his rock hard cock. Hermione's mouth opened in a silent scream as he started moving inside her. Not fast but slow and steady deep thrusts. She had come the moment Draco entered her, with her walls fluttering around his cock. He kept with the deep thrust for now and saw how pleasure was openly displayed on her face.

"Granger you are so hot I don't think I will be able to let you leave this bed ever."

"Mhmm, that's why you have tied me Draco" she replied in a husky voice while making puppy eyes at him.

"Draco untie me. I want to touch you." She continued.

Draco found that he was incapable of not doing what she asked of him. He muttered a spell freeing her wrist. One of her hand went directly into his hair while the other to his back. The movement of his cock though still remained slow and steady.

"Malfoy you feel so good inside me. Please move faster I want to come." She whispered in his ears.

He knew this was her way of getting what she wanted but as he had established earlier he couldn't refuse her. His hips started moving faster and harder.

"Yes, Draco like that." She said further fuelling his frenzy.

"You sneaky bitch." He muttered while he flipped them so that she was on top riding him.

He slapped her ass as she started a furious rhythm of bouncing over his cock while muttering "yes, yes, yes." She soon came with a low moan and leaned forward on his chest and stopped moving anymore because of exhaustion. Draco had controlled himself from coming and in a moment he had her on her knees while he pushed inside her from the back.

"Granger, your pussy is so tight. I want to fuck you whole night till you pass out from exhaustion or pleasure. And then in the morning I want to wake you up with my cock inside you. Would you like that slut."

Granger already looked drunk on pleasure. "Yes Malfoy. Don't leave my cunt. I want you hard and pulsing inside me forever. I want you stuffed inside me day in and day out. Keep fucking me." She whined.

Draco couldn't control any longer, her gathered Granger's hair around his fist and pulled her till her back was arched and her head rolled around his shoulder. His cock pistoned in and out of her making sloppy vulgar noises. He came hard inside her with a guttural moan and bit her on the neck.

Hermione turned around to kiss him and they both gently lay down on the bed. His cock slipped out and they both slept in mere minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review!


	5. Office Shenanigans again

Hermione was bent over her desk, her pencil skirt bunched around her waist, while Draco Malfoy's thick cock was moving inside her. It was over a month since they had started shagging each other. After that night in his house every night thereafter found both of them tangled in sheets, after hours of fucking each other. They were rough with each other and only wanted pleasure from each of their encounters. On top of that Hermione found herself impaled on Draco's cock or his mouth her on cunt throughout the day. He was impatient and would find her during the day to whisk her away for a quick rendezvous. Hermione hadn't had so much sex in her entire life, it was thrilling. There was no dearth of orgasms for her. Most of the time they were together they would spend fucking but there were moments here and there when they would talk and banter. This non fucking period was steadily increasing and with it increased Hermione's feelings for Draco. Most evening they had dinner before they engaged in other activities. During dinner they were cordial and discussed about their day and this dinner was quickly becoming the highlight of Hermione's day.

Though right now all she could think about how good it felt having Malfoy's cock in her while he muttered filthy things in her ears."This pussy belongs to me Granger. No one else deserves to know how good a fuck you are."

The rhythmic movements were building up the familiar sensation inside her. She knew she was close and just needed him to drive in a little faster for her to come. "Malfoy if you don't move faster I might need to find other options." She teased.

This had the desired effect as Malfoy twisted her hair in his hand, and pulled so that her back was arched.

He moved faster and growled "Stop teasing Granger or I will have to bind you to my bed so that you don't even think of doing something as scandalous as sleeping with someone else. You know only I can make you feel so good."

Hermione knew that it was correct and the though just pushed her over the edge as she screamed while she came. Draco was still trusting with the same speed while she rode out her orgasm. As she came down the high, Draco turned her on the table and kissed her hard. His teeth nipped her lower lip and she tasted a little blood. Then he stepped back and plopped down on her chair.

His eyes got hooded and he commanded "Get down on your knees Granger."

And she did. His cock was thick and hard with an angry red colour. It was also wet with her juices. Sucking his dick and seeing him loose control was one of the most enjoyable parts for Hermione. She took his shaft in her hand and gave it an experimental lick. Draco hissed from above. She started to place small kisses on it while fondling his balls. Suddenly Draco placed a hand on her throat and squeezed a little, choking her.

"Get on with it Granger we don't have the whole day."

Hermione found it the best time to gain back some control so she engulfed his dick in her mouth. The shock made him loosen his hand. Hermione realized this and did a non verbal spell to bind his arms to the chair. Ropes were conjured midair and they roped around his hand to bind his hands to the arms of the chair.

"What the fuck?" he screamed and his eyes blew open.

She smirked as she now had the opportunity to enjoy this at her pace. She continued her exploration slowly bobbing her head up and down on his cock. Impatient noises filled the room as Draco whined and moaned. Having tortured him enough, Hermione relaxed her mouth and moved a little faster. Stream of obscenities came from above her. One of her hand moved lower so that she could rub her clit while she sucked him off. While she was busy giving him a blow job he had managed to loosen one of the ropes enough to tangle his hand in her hair. He then grabbed hold of her head to keep it in position and thrust his hips upwards so that he could properly fuck her mouth. Tears formed in Hermione mouth but the thrill made her rub herself a little faster. Her other hand came up to grab his balls as she looked up to make eye contact with him. The sight made him spill his cum down her throat as she swallowed.

His hand let go of her head and Hermione slumped to the floor. Draco looked exhausted with a satisfied smile on his face. Moments later he opened his eyes and gathered Hermione in his arms and muttered sweet things in her ear while placing soft kisses anywhere he could reach.

"Granger that was so hot. You really make me lose control sometimes. You have spoiled me for everyone else. I don't want to leave your side."

He was holding her like she was delicate and fragile. She liked this bed talk as much as she liked the sex. He never made her feel dirty in a bad way. Both of them collected their breath and got up to get dressed. All the while she was getting dressed though doubts were creeping in her head. She was no longer sure she could only shag him and remain unaffected. She has started to want something more and the thought made her afraid.

She was sure all he wanted from her was sex, after all it was this rule that was the reason this whole affair even started. And here she was, Hermione Granger wanting to break down the only rule they had agreed upon. These thoughts made her positively ill and by the time she was dressed she was no longer in the mood to see him again. She couldn't be with him if he would never be able to give her what she needed. When she looked at him he was still smiling like a loon, having worn back his suit, even his hair as immaculate as ever. He will understand her not wanting to continue this thing. Besides he had made it clear it was temporary, just an itch to scratch.

Draco moved towards her and gave her a very sweet kiss. She enjoyed the kiss for some seconds but then his hands moved over her body turning the kiss lewd. He grabbed her breast over her blouse and squeezed it. This moment just reinforced in her mind that Draco, no matter what he says in the aftermath of an orgasm, just wanted physical pleasure from this relationship. She had overstepped the boundaries. So she stepped backwards, his mouth opened in shock.

"Any problem Granger?" his eyes searched her face for some gathered her emotions.

"No. Nothing I just wanted to say I wouldn't be able to make it for dinner tonight."

His expressions turned puzzled "Did you have something else lined up?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem", his voice raising a little bit. Even a bit of uncertainty lingered there.

"I am not chained to you Malfoy. And I don't need to give you reasons for everything I do." She could see he was clearly taken aback. But this needed to be done. She steeled herself.

"Get out of my office now. I have plenty of work to do." She turned to open her office's door. He grabbed her hand to stop her but she pulled it back forcefully and yelled

"I need you, Malfoy, to get out"

His anger was definitely making an appearance. Good he should be angry, so that he could leave her without asking questions.

"Fine" he said in an eerily calm voice as he made his way towards the door, out of her office and probably her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. Reviews make me write faster.


	6. Ministry ball

It was days since he had last seen her. That day in her office he had felt so grateful. She was a brilliant witch and she was letting him have sex with her, share vulnerable moments with him. But after that day, things abruptly came to an end. They had mind blowing sex and then in a matter of minutes she became standoffish. Like a switch had been turned off in her.

He left in a fit of rage. That night he couldn't sleep as she was not beside him. The next day was horrible, Draco was snapping at everyone in his way. That was on Monday. Today was Friday, it had been 4 days. She hadn't tried to contact him and the single letter he sent by post came back unopened. He was angry at how easily she was able to get rid of him.

He was trying to remain unaffected but this whole ordeal had turned him into an alcoholic. Today was also the day of the annual ministry ball. Draco was in no mood to go but he knew, being a ministry worker made it mandatory that he make an appearance. So he got ready, threw on a nice suit and flooed to the ministry ballroom.

The first person he saw as he entered was his friend Theo. He intended to spend the night drinking and talking rubbish with him. They exchanged greetings and then made their way towards the bar. Once seated, Draco surveyed the hall trying to find Hermione. He reasoned he had to see where she was so that he could avoid her for the rest of the evening. As his eyes swept the room he saw her seated on a table with her friends. But what instantly made anger course through him was the sight of Oliver Wood leaning towards her, muttering something in her ear. After whatever he said, she looked down and the tell tale colour of blush suffused her cheeks. Rage flowed through him, angry red and hot like lava. He had an unexplainable urge to pull Wood from that seat and throw him on the ground.

"They look cozy. I heard they came together today" the voice from his right said.

Draco turned his head to see that Theo was also looking towards Granger and Wood. The woman was with him a few days ago, didn't even read the letter he sent her and was now here with Oliver Wood publicly. He didn't think this ball could get any worse. He spun in his chair and asked the bartender to pour him another glass of whiskey. Theo for his part only raised one of his eyebrow and refrained from commenting.

Time for Draco slowed from that moment. He was drinking and watching Granger. She sat at the table till the minister's speech and once the music started playing Wood led them to the dance floor. Her light lavender coloured dress looked good front the front, but from the back it was divine. The curve of her back was on full display and his alcohol addled mind couldn't keep his eyes from staring. In the back of his mind he was sure he was making a fool of himself by continuously staring at Granger. After a dance for whose whole duration Draco wanted to cut off Oliver's hand for straying too low, Granger excused herself and moved towards the washrooms. No rational thought entered his mind but his legs made him follow her on their own accord.

Once he reached the women's bathroom he waited for Hermione to leave the stall. He didn't know what he wanted to say his anger had made his mind blank. Granger left the stall and her eyes widened. She went to the washbasin to wash her hands making eye contact with him through the mirror.

"Hello Malfoy. This is a women's bathroom."

Draco couldn't believe the first thing out of her mouth was this. He stalked towards her crowding her personal space. His hands went outside her arms; caging her in. His front was towards her back, she whirled around her eyes alight with anger.

"Don't you get a hint? Leave me alone Malfoy."

Malfoy couldn't think straight, these days of no contact from her, Granger's standoffish behaviour was too much for him. He wanted to get these feelings out of his mind. So he did the first thing he had thought to do once he saw her today, he kissed her.

He could feel her tense up, her lips unmoving. This made him, he didn't know how was that even possible, more angry. He wanted to make her feel as wretched as he felt, so he moved aggressively closer. Not even a hair breadth remained between them. He knew her back must be pressed painfully against the bathroom counter. He was moving his lips relentlessly and after what felt ages, he could sense a little reciprocation from her side. Even though his mind was free falling just from the sensation of her lips on him, his body worked on auto pilot. He was rock hard in his pants and flushed with arousal. Granger's hands had made their way to his chest, she was now pushing him backwards. Their lips disconnected but he couldn't look in her eyes because he was afraid to see anger or worse indifference. So he bent his head and started kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Malfoy, I hate you." Granger hissed.

He thought this would be the end of it. She would shove him backwards and would call her perfect gryffindor friends to hex him till the end of times. But he was wrong because she did none of that. Instead she slid her hands lower and grabbed his belt buckle. Whatever blood was still left elsewhere in his body rushed towards his already hard cock, swelling it further. This made it positively painful until she unlooped the belt, opened the button and slid down the zipper. He was too stunned to speak lest she decide to run away again. She got his cock in her hands and pumped it twice. Groans from his lips escaped his mouth and echoed in the empty bathroom.

From then onwards no words were exchanged. They followed a rhythm they had set sleeping together. Draco's hand moved up the slit in her dress to find her lacy knickers which he promptly got her rid off. Her hands were pumping him in a motion that had him reciting polyjuice potion's ingredients so that he didn't come like a randy teenager. His hands continued their journey towards her clit, finding it wet. He inserted a finger in her and rubbed her clit in the same pace as she rubbed her cock. Once Draco knew she was ready to take his dick, he removed her hands and impaled her on his cock.

They both moaned simultaneously, filthy words falling from his lips. He was pushing inside her in a controlled manner, but Granger like always wanted more. So she started rising a little and moving downwards the moment he snapped his hips upwards. This combined effort had him seeing stars. Her cunt was as tight as always, milking his cock. Draco's one hand was at her waist supporting her while the other was toying with her nipple, the one he had unclothed by pushing her gown down. Whimpers and moans were falling from Granger's lips. Draco could see the flush rising through her chest, indicating that she was close. He sped up his thrusts, and Granger stilled, her mouth open as she came. Her walls fluttered around his cock pulling his orgasm through him. He groaned his face nestled in her neck. Utter bliss, he felt utter bliss.

Then he heard the soft sobbing sounds coming from Granger. He went into panic, thinking he had hurt her in some way. He raised his eyes to look into her face. Her eyes were closed and two tear steaks were running down her cheeks.

"Shh, Granger don't cry tell me whats wrong."

She moved her head sideways telling him no. Her legs unlocked from his waist and she stood on the bathroom floor. She started to correct her appearance.

"This like everytime, was a mistake. We want different things Draco, this was a bad idea." she sniffed.

Seeing her cry made his heart ache.

"What do you want Granger? Because I am ready to give you everything."

With a heavy heart he conceded he wanted her happy. He couldn't trap her if she didn't want to continue this.

"I will leave you alone if you want to end this, I could keep fucking you if you want to continue this or I could take you on dates if you want to upgrade it. " he declared laying all his cards flat on the table.

She was looking at him with wide eyes.

"You don't really mean it do you? I can't have a relationship with you if you feel coerced into it."

His broken heart felt alive again. Maybe they had misunderstood each other. She didn't want to go back a step, she wanted to take the next step. He was sure his face lit up.

"Granger, I had wanted to ask you out for days. That day in your office I had even gathered the nerves to ask you out on a date to this bloody gala."

She looked suprised and even a little uncertain.

"Really. I always thought this was only physical for you."

Draco finally felt relieved they both were victims of unspoken words.

"And I always thought something more would push you. You didn't even open the letter I sent you." he asked.

"No. I didn't, I was wallowing with a broken heart." Hermione was no longer crying bit instead looked like she was holding back a smile.

"I asked you out, to this ball even after your display on Monday. I didn't want to lose you without even trying" Draco intoned.

He stepped forward and encased her into his arms. Her head rested on his chest and warmth flooded him. This was real, Hermione Granger was with him and wanted him.

"So, what do you say to dinner tomorrow? " he asked.

She lifted her head, her face split into a grin.

"Yes." she answered and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. Before he could get lost in the kiss he pulled back.

"Also I need to tell Wood to back off, now that we are dating" he said in a serious tone.

"We came here as friends Draco. Honestly don't you know he is engaged to Katie bell." Granger now outright laughed and slapped him playfully on his chest.

Well, now that he thought about it he did read something about his engagement in the prophet a week ago. Danger averted he shrugged and bent down to continue with what she had started, kissing her with fervour.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around. Please read and review. Reviews make my heat soar.


End file.
